My Tourniquet
by Zeon of the Twilight Blade
Summary: A RavenXBeastboy Fic that I wrote for a contest based off a picture, I might extend it from oneshot form if I get some reviews on it.


NAME, OR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED: Quentin, Aka Zeon of the Twilight Blade

MYSPACE WEBSITE: TITLE: My Tourniquet

STORY RATING: PG-13…I guess

STORY GENRE: Romance/Tragedy

This is my entry into the Save the teen titans Fanfic contest on Myspace; I hope you all enjoy it.

----------------

It was over.

It was all over, done, the game, the battles, the entire hope of Jump City was gone, that's all she wrote.

This is what went through Beastboy's mind, as he looked upon the charred remains of Jump City, upon the belt of their leader Robin, upon the arm of his friend and gaming friend Cyborg, and the Belt of Starfire, the friendly Temmerainian girl that fell into their lives and brought them all together.

He was alone, it happened all to fast, to fast to even keep track of what had happened, it started with Slade, then Brother Blood, then the brotherhood of Evil, and then more and more of them just kept coming, everyone they had ever faced, all attacking on a unified front, united as one evil entity.

This was all he could remember, because the battle was over for him long before it had really started, he had done his best, but the bad guys outnumbered the good guys twelve to one, and he felt like he was the first to fall.

"Animal Powers…" He mumbled, "Not even my most powerful form could help destroy them…" He said quietly, dropping to his knees, ash coming up around him from an old building that had once stood where he was now.

How had he gotten here? That was the next thing that ran through his mind, Starfire Robin and Cyborg were all gone, and how had he lived? Where was Raven?

"Raven…" He said softly, "Raven…" He repeated, the name the only thing he had left now, the name to a girl that had grown much in his heart over their time together, even more than Terra had, but he couldn't confess to Raven, Raven wouldn't have understood.

He sighed, again looking over the landscape, he could see the Pizza place they used to love to hang out, now only recognizable thanks to the balcony, which was now in shambles.

The bank, that small time crooks loved to try and rob, which was always fun to bust them when they came out.

Everything, he could recognize everything, despite it being a surreal destroyed scene from a nightmare version of Jump City, he could name all the landmarks.

Most notably of them all, he looked behind him, and there it was, or wasn't in this case.

Titans Tower was gone, a burning ruin for all it once stood for, taken apart, burned, destroyed, and nothing was left now.

Beastboy started to shake, how could this happen, after everything they had done, after all they had gone through, all the fights, and all the defeats, how could they have been defeated so easily?

He heard someone, tears were starting to flood his vision, he could see a pale girl on a cape and a tight outfit, with dark hair and violet eyes, and he knew it was Raven.

She said nothing, she just knelt in front of him, and put her hand on his back, he curled up and cried, the tears were coming much faster than before, he was sobbing shaking, unable to speak to her.

But she just sat there, her legs curled under her body, her hand running through his hair, as a mother would comfort a child that had a nightmare.

She didn't look right at him though, she looked off into the ruins of Jump City, her face expressionless, without fear, without hope, devoid of anything that could be read.

But it was alright, because she was there, right there for him, letting him cry, helping him, being there for him when he needed someone, someone he cared about, someone to cling to, she was there, though they were surrounded by the artifacts of their now dead comrades, she was there.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever in a single moment, after an immeasurable amount of time "R-Rae…" He said softly, her hand just kept stroking his hair, and his back, "R-Raven…"

"Shhh…" She said softly, "You've been through a lot Beastboy…We both have…" her tone was the same one she had always had, emotionless, but in it deeper, if you listened, was sadness.

"Are they…Are they all…?" He started, but the tensing of her hand answered his question before he even completed it, they were all dead, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, overtaken by the evil that they swore on their lives to fight.

"How are we…still…?" Beastboy wasn't himself, he knew it, but then again, he was more himself than ever, this was just the side of him that no one knew existed, this was the Beastboy that wasn't always cracking jokes and making fun of things.

"I hid us…when you got knocked out I moved you where they wouldn't look…put a barrier on you to keep you hidden, but by the time I got back to the fight it was too late…the others were dead…the villains were reeking havoc on the city…I knew I didn't stand a chance against all of them, even though I am at full power now…so I ran." She sounded even sadder now; even a casual listener could detect it.

"Why…did you save me…?" Beastboy asked after a bit more time, the shock was passing, but the tears were still coming, but Raven stayed right there, stroking his hair softly.

"I…" Her eyes darted away again, to the charred ruins of the Titans Tower, "I…Beastboy…" She didn't really go any further, unable to articulate her words to answer him.

He sighed, "We were too weak…" He shook a little at the word weak, but she just kept trying to comfort him.

"We were out numbered and out classed Beastboy…every Titan was powerful, more powerful than any of us were when we began…but there was just to much for us to handle." She explained, trying to make it logical.

"All these people…they're all…they're all dead Rae…It's all our fault…" He said, his eyes downcast, "We…We should have had more members…we should have trained harder."

Her hand stopped, "I don't know about you Beastboy…but I've nearly reached the limit of my powers…getting rid of Trigon made it so I could control them better, and made them more powerful, but I don't have anywhere to go from here…there is only so much dark magic a person can know."

Beastboy knew she was right; there was nothing that could be done about it, they have been outnumbered to the point of slaughter, Beastboy knew there was no other animal that could have handled the situation any better than the ones he tried to use, after all, there were only so many animal's to choose from.

"You…didn't answer me Raven. Why did you save me...? I'm the most worthless member of the team…Starfire and Beastboy are both stronger and faster, Cyborg is smarter and stronger…why did you save the worthless, weak, and annoying one…?

"Stop saying things like that Beastboy…it doesn't suit you at all." Raven sighed softly, "Because…you are the one that gives me the most hope…it's self centered…I'm selfish…but you mean the most to me…out of the team…I could only save one and get away with it…I chose you because…" She was actually sobbing a little now, the first emotion the changeling had seen out of her in a long time now, "Because I…think I…l-love…you…" She said the last part so softly that he thought he might have imagined it.

His face was frozen, no longer crying but shocked again, his eyes focused on hers, which were averted again, a red hue coming over her pale cheeks, making it stand out even more.

"W-what?" He asked, bewildered, had she said what he thought she had?

"You…were always trying to help me…no matter what you were always my friend, helping me in my mind, and trying to make me laugh…always there for me…but I could never…express how much that meant to me…because of Trigon…but Trigon is gone and from then it was just fear…" She shook her head, "But now…I don't have an excuse…you're all I have left…you're all that is holding me together…my tourniquet"

A tear appeared in the side of one of her eyes, and Beastboy sat up, pulling her into an embrace, "I love you too Raven…I have…I can't say from the day we met…because you really freaked me out sometimes" Raven sobbed a little at this and he continued, "But…Even when I was with Terra…I was thinking of you." He finished, sobbing a little himself.

"Don't ever leave me…" She said, in a scared voice that was unlike her, "I can't be alone…not again…I can't make new friends…they won't accept me."

"I won't." Beastboy said softly, moving his head back to look into her eyes, speaking with a maturity that no one had seen from him, but no one had cared to look for either, "You are my tourniquet as well Raven…I need you."

She pulled closer and kissed him on the lips, and he was given hope as the feeling ran through his body, hope that they could defeat the villains that had done this to them and their friends, to their home.

As his hand reached up and ran through her hair she felt hope that they could avenge their fallen comrades, and build a new group of heroes to band together and fight when evil rises.

As they breathed close together, after the long kiss, they both knew that they would never leave one another, never hurt one another, and if one were to be killed, the other would lose all will to live.

Beastboy got up and picked up Robin's utility belt, and put it on, his hand reached out to Raven, he smiled, "C'mon Rae…We've got a world to save."

And she smiled, because she knew, that together, they just might be able to pull it off.

----------------

That was my Submission to the Teen Titans Fanfic contest on Myspace, it was based off of a Picture of Beastboy crying on Ravens lap, with Robin's belt and Cyborg's arm laying around them. (Message me if you want to see the picture)

I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
